deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Susanoo Tessaiga
DMC-4-Gif-devil-may-cry-30450480-245-200.gif Full Name Susanoo Tessaiga Pronunciations Sus-An-oo Tess-ai-ga Name Origin Akame Ga kill Appearance 'Symbol' Zodiac Aries. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: Birth Place: Reputation: Feared 'Fighting Style' This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. 51139-bruce-lee-gif-D0qF.gif ixFwxFFw5ZtGS.gif Heres a few things to help you out : Special attack: Signature attack: etc Physiology /Weapons Wrath: This arm gauntlet connects to all nevers in the user's arm which sends high frequency to your brain waves. This is powered by the user's spirt/Chi with the right user they could do anything from knocking down cars, walls and even have super strenght. reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it contacts thereby increasing its speed and striking ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with this th the sharpened edge and claws are used for lethal attacks and even climbing. You can feed this gauntlet two ways with your chi or you can steal someone elses like asborbing with contact but you can do it at will. The arm absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, and dispels kinetic energy. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the arm itself does not noticeably increase when the arm absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the arm. this arm in it's entirety is stored within his body, activating with a single thought. Now composed of hyper thought sensitive nano-bots designed to respond only to , or this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile. It can forge Chi bullets from the top of the nails. Susanoo would use the hand as a conduit to focus his chi, allowing him to make an aura like construct of this hand. and thrusters. nero__s_arm_from_devil_may_cry_by_heilgoth-d4jfixr.jpg dmc4_nero_devil_bringer_by_ratsukorr-d3k437y.jpg The Lasso of Tessaiga: This is a normal rope that has been used by the Tessaiga's, this is what Susanoo uses to capture his enemy's and foe's Gun and Roses: Susanoo personally designed long-ranged weapon. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. Susanoo is the only member of SunSet valley to wield a firearm. nero_and_the_blue_rose_by_spettro77-d53oiut.jpg Prefight : I dont care who you are or who you were your blood spills either way. Post fight: "And thats all folks! Biography ( Just a brief paragraph or two about your character ) Approved By